parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 17 - Casey Jr's Anthem and Really Useful Engine (Reprise).
Here is the seventeeth song called Casey Jr's Anthem and Really Useful Engine Reprise Song in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Toyland Express as King Doc *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *Montana as King Burk *Harry Hogwarts as KIng Judge Richard *Tootle as Scotty the Elephant *Jebidiah as Person 1 *Toots as Insane Hank *Blue as Child 1 *Huey as Person 2 *Ivor as Clerk Larry *Tillie as Princess Suzy *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Emma as Child 2 *Shawn as Child 3 *Shelbert as Person 3 *Jason as Person 4 *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Georgia as Person 5 *Doc as Person 6 *Pufle as Child 4 *Koko as Child 5 *Wilson as Child 6 *Brewster as Child 7 *Alfred as Person 8 *Choo Choo as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Edgar as Child 10 *Steam Lokey as Child 11 *Tow Mater (Cars) as Child 12 *Benny the Cab as Child 13 *Pedro as Child 14 *Speed Buggy as Person 7 *Johnny as Bartender Tony *Linus as Jimmy, Tony's tabby cat *Basil as Edwin, Doc's boxer dog *Cerberus as Master Grogh the Hellish Transcript *Chorus: (repeats) Casey Jr! *Coco Bandicoot: Now let's dance with Casey Jr and his friends when they arrive. *Chorus: Hip, hip, hooray! *Casey Jr: Well, here I am! I've got the can! (Casey and his friends arrive with the can retrieved from Cerberus) *Chorus: It's Agent Casey! Hip, hip, hip, hip hooray! Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg, Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, (Casey whistles) *Thomas: Everyone, now. Let's make our whistle. Are you ready? *Audience: Yeesss! *Thomas: Say 'Whoo-whoo!' *Chorus: Whoo-whoo! (x4) It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Agent Casey Jr is his name! *Sonic: And for that fact, let's make our engine sounds. Chugga-chugga whoosh! Here we go! *Audience: Chugga-chugga whoosh! (x4) *Ty: Great job, everyone. And for that fact, everyone and us look fantastic! And now, it's time to countdown! *Everybody: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *Audience: Yeesss! *Chorus: He's the one, He's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore. He's the one, He's the number one, Casey Jr the circus engine. *Chorus: Casey Jr the Circus Train rolling along, *Audience: Woo-hoo! (the engines blow their whistles) *Chorus: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey Jr, we love you. He's a really useful engine, With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Casey, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Casey, we love you. *Tex Avery: Alright, everyone, let's clap our hands again. Will you clap with us? *Audience: Yeah! *Tex Avery: Great! Here we go. (claps his hands four times, saying Clap four times, with the others, and keeps doing it again) *Audience: (claps their hands four times, saying Clap four times, and keep doing it again) *Tex Avery: Great job, everyone! You did it! Thanks for clapping! Well done, everyone! *Chorus: (as Thomas takes the controls of Casey's cabin, with Coco Bandicoot stoking the furnace, Rayman checking the gauges, and Sonic checking his watch, with Ty, Klonoa, Rut, Tex, Scooby Doo, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles inside the coaches and freight cars, dancing as Casey whistles) Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, Casey, Casey, Casey! All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. *Chorus: Hooray! Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along... Woo-hoo! (Casey whistles again while the engines whistle along with him too) *Audience: Yeah! *Chorus: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you. Casey, we-- love... you! (Casey pulls into the station right on time, before Thomas blows Casey's whistle two times) Bye! Bye! *Casey Jr: Thank you for coming, everyone. It was great to see you today. Now that the can is back at the Mothership Albatross, we can all end in this scenes by having fun. Category:Daniel Pineda